Ilha eu te odeio
by Death Note do Fandom
Summary: Fic Ripada Silvio Santos: Narutom e Hinatam numa missão juntos. Vai dar namorom?


Nome: Ilha Aishiteru Tomoyo: Olha o nome disso... Sango: Ilha eu te amo! Ai que emoção! Estou quase chorando... ¬¬'

Autora: Lamen Tomoyo: Sem comentários...

Summary: Uma fic Dedicada a minha nee-san. Naruto e Hinata numa missão juntos. vai dar namoro? Sango: Agora virou aqueles programas de sábado. Tomoyo: Ué cadê aquele apresentador sem graça que se veste de mulher?

Ele havia acabado de acordar, abriu seus olhos e foi direto para o banheiro

**Ele havia acabado de acordar, abriu seus olhos e foi direto para o banheiro. ****Tomoyo: Porque a fic tá toda em negrito? ****Sango: Pra dar amis enfaze a porcaria que ela escreveu...****Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, seus cabelos eram loiros, olhos azuis, um corpo nada mal, ele tinha 15 anos. ****Tomoyo: Hum é mesmo? Jura? Pensei que era a minha avó... ****Sango: Sua avó é loira e chama Naruto?**** Tomoyo: Claro! ****Escovou os dentes, tropeçou num pote de lamen vazio. Sua casa estava uma bagunça, roupas jogadas pra la, potes de lamen vazio jogados no chão. Foi em direção a porta pegou um envelope que jazia no chão. Abriu-o e leu: ****Sango: Ele mora num chiqueiro, nem dinheiro o pobre tem pra contratar uma empregada...**

_**Caro senhor Uzumaki Naruto, Compareça ao Escritório da Hokage, agora.**_

_**Ela tem uma missão pra você.**_

**- O que será que a Vovó Tsunade quer comigo, Dattebayo – disse Naruto, coçando a cabeça. **Tomoyo: Cadê o ponto de interrogação? Sango: Foi comido, igualzinho o Naruto vai ser...

**Abriu a porta, e foi direto pro Escritório.** Sango: Como assim? A porta dele vai dele dá direto pro escritório dela? O.o **Chegando la, avistou uma menina esperando, ela tinha a mesma idade que ele. Seus cabelos era pretos azulados, seus olhos eram perolados, um corpo em forma.** Tomoyo: Em forma de quê? Ok, não quero saber...

**- Oie Hinata! – Disse Naruto energético **Tomoyo: Que oi mais gay! E cadê o ponto final? Foi pra suruba também?

**- Na-naruto-kun – disse Hinata corando levemente – Oi.**

**- O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo? – Disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto. **Sango: Almoçar!Tomyo: Eu achava, mas achava tá que tipo... ela é um ninja... ela trabalha aí certo? Sango: Não, magina...

**- A Hokage-Sama pediu pra mim vim aqui – **Tomoyo: Mim índio. Sango: Índio fazer barulho uhhhh** disse Hinata olhando para seus pés – e você?**

**- A mesma coisa – disse ele.**

**Naruto bateu na porta e uma mulher de seios grandes atendeu-o.**

**- Que bom que vocês vieram – disse a mulher – Entrem!**

**- Vovó Tsunade! – Disse Naruto.**

**- Bom dia Hokage-sama – Disse Hinata ainda olhando pro chão.**

**Hinata e Naruto entraram. Sem receios a Hokage começou: **Tomoyo: E porque ela teria algum receio? Sango: Sei lá ele pode ser violento e chegar bom dia paf *isso foi um tapa*

**- Vocês foram chamados pra cumprir uma missão rank B – começou ela – Vocês vão excoltar **Sango: Ai meu deus cadê a sua beta? Você a comeu no café da manhã? Tomoyo: Foi! Junto com o ponto de interrogação e o ponto final.** um produto, do Rio de Konoha até uma ilhazinha esquecida do mapa. **Tomoyo: Quê? Que rio é esse, que ilha é essa? Que porra é essa? Sango: É tão esquecida que nem o Kishimoto sabia que ela existia...

**- E que ilha é essa Vovó? – Perguntou Naruto confuso. **Tomoyo: Obrigada Naruto.

**- É a ilha Aishiteru – respondeu a Hokage.**

**- I-ilha Aishiteru? – Disse Hinata, que até agora não havia falado nada. **Tomoyo: eu jurava que ela tinha falado antes, será que a autora caiu de cabeça no chão e sofreu amnésia?

**- Sim – disse a Hokage – Vocês vão agora! Esperem no portão de Konoha. O Senhor Takuna espera vocês. **Sango: É porque eles vão a pé até uma ILHA!

**Hai! – Disse NAruto e Hinata em uníssono. Hinata Corou. **Tomoyo: Cadê o travessão? Morreu? E porque tantas letras desnecessariamente com letra maiúscula? Por quê? Por quê? Sango: Outro que está na suruba e elas letras todas tomaram anabolizante e criaram músculos u.u

**Os dois saíram do escritório da Hokage, e foram pro portão de Konoha. Chegando lá, Naruto viu um velhinho.**

**- Ei, você ai! – gritou Naruto – O senhor é o senhor Takuna? ****Sango: Não! Sou seu tio avó. Que saí direto do inferno!**

**- Sou sim – respondeu o velhinho – Vocês são os ninjas de Konoha que irão escoltar o produto? ****Sango: Não, somos de Suna! Porque alguém estaria em Konoha com uma bandana de Konoha e não seria de Konoha?****Tomoyo: Uai, são cosplayers!**

**- Sim – repondeu Naruto – Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. ****Sango: Cadê o s? Essa autora tem comido muitas coisas, ela deve passar fome...**

**- Prazer meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata – disse Hinata corando levemente.**

**- Estou em uma missão com o Naruto-kun – pensou Hinata feliz. ****Tomyo: Se foi um pensamento porque um travessão?**

**- Prazer, meu nome é Tate Takuna – Disse senhor Takuna – Vamos? ****Sango: não, meu nome é Sango – disse Tomoyo****Tomoyo: kkkkkkkkkk Você é má, não. Não vamos. Ponto final, que tal aparecer aqui para essa fic from hell acabar logo?**

**- O que estamos esperando? – Disse Naruto com um sorriso.**

**Foram andando até a beira do mar, onde um navio, não muito grande, os esperavam. **Tomoyo: Porra! Sango: Mas não era num rio?** Naruto subiu a bordo do barco, seguido por Hinata e o Senhor Takuna.** Tomoyo: Porque Senhor tem letra maiúscula? Tomou anabolizante também? Ou será que o nome dele é Senhor e Takuma é sobrenome?** Eles partiram 12:00 em ponto depois de almoçarem.**

**- Quanto tempo dura a viagem senhor Takuna? – Disse Naruto já impaciente – Tomara que não demore.**

**- Amanhã de manhã chegamos na Ilha – respondeu Takuna – Isso se nada nos atrapalhar. **Sango: Ahhhhhhh eles não chegar na ilha ou seja vão entrar dentro da ilha... Tomoyo: Devem ser daqueles hippies que acham que são minhocas, ilhas...

**- Humm, Dattebayo, isso vai demorar – Disse Naruto emburrado.**

**Naruto virou-se e olhou para Hinata, ainda não havia notado como ela era bonita. Hinata estava olhando para o céu. **Sango: Começou! Hoje quando estava olhando pro teto pensei em como ele é branco e me lembra seus olhos, aí descobri que te amava...Tomoyo: A síntese da maioria das NaruHinas tsc tsc tsc

**- Dattebayo, que sentimento é esse? – **Sango: Efeito da coca-cola que você bebeu u.u Tomoyo: Gases kkkkkkkkkkkkk** disse Naruto confuso – Será que eu a amo?** Tomoyo: Será? Será? Será?** Não, não isso não é possível, eu amo a Sakura-chan – Dizendo isso desviou o olhar para outro lado.**

**Havia escurecido, e uma tempestade teimava a cair. **Sango: Agora está chovendo vacas...

**- Droga! – disse o senhor Takuna – Se essa tempestade cair vamos ter um sério problema. **Sango: Mas ela já não estava caindo antes? Tomoyo: Claro, porque se chovesse vacas no mínimo eu ficaria preocupada...

**- Anh? – disse Naeuro confuso – Como assim um sério problema? **Sango: Quem é Naeuro? Novo personagem surgindo do nada? Tomoyo: Ele caiu do céu junto com as vacas.

**- Esse Navio... não agüenta tempestade muito fortes... – respondeu o senhor Takuna com um ar sério. **Tomoyo: Também uma tempestade de vacas, o que você esperava? Sango: É que o barco é de papel, afinal não agüenta UMA tempestade muito forteS...

**Uma hora depois, havia começado cair uma tempestade muito forte.** Sango: Aquela que já tinha começado faz tempo?

**- Ah! – exclamou senhor Takuna - Era o que eu temia! **Tomoyo: eu também, temia que essa fic não acabasse agora...

**- Dattebayo! – disse Naruto um pouco preucupado – O que faremos?** Sango: também estou "preucupado" com o fato dessa fic não terminar logo...

**- Tentem se segurar em um lugar seguro! – Gritou o senhor Takuna.**

**Naruto se segurou no mastro e o senhor Takuna também **Tomoyo: Ê suruba yaoi!**, Hinata segurou num mastro frágil **Tomoyo: É que ele brochou! kkkkkkkkkkkk Sango: De quem é esse mastro? Ok, não diga, não quero saber...** As ondas começaram a balançar o barco, elas estavam muito fortes, trovões e raios caiam. **Sango: Trovões não caem!

**Até que... um raio acertou o barco e o mastro onde Hinata se segurava quebrou **Tomoyo: Coitado...**, ela saiu rolando pelo chão do navio e caiu no mar. Ela estava quase se afogando pois as ondas estavam muito fortes. Quando Hinata caiu NAruto pensou:**

**- Quem não cumpre uma missão é considerado um lixo – começou a pensar. **Sango: A garota cai na água e ainda é considerada lixo! Tomoyo: Poluição não é crime ambiental? Prendam essa autora para acabar com essa desgraça de fic!

**- Mas quem abandona os amigos numa missão é considerado pior que um lixo! – Dizendo isso Naruto se soltou do mastro e pulou ao mar.** Sango: Até que em fim ele soltou o mastro do cara...

**Naruto nadou até Hinata e a segurou, como as ondas estavam fortes eles não conseguiram voltar pro navio e afundaram no mar. **Sango e Tomoyo: HERE... FAR... WHEREVEEEER YOU AREE!

**Havia amanhecido, Naruto havia acordado meio confuso sobre o que acontecera, estava deitado na areia, sentiu um peso sobre o peito, olhou para baixo e viu Hinata, deitada no seu peito.** Tomoyo: Eu achava que quando alguém afunda no mar no meio de uma tempestade de vacas, essa pessoa morre... Sango: Sempre podemos estar erradas... Lições da vida...

**Que bonita – pensou ele – Nunca tinha reparado essa beleza dela.** Tomoyo: Porque ela tem outras? Pobre travessão... Sango: Engoliram o coitado e não querem cuspir...

**Ele levantou-se cuidadosamente, deitou-a no chão, e levantou-se, **Tomoyo: Deixa-me ver se entendi: ele se levantou aí deitou aí se levantou de novo? WTF?** lembrou que havia saltado do navio para salvar Hinata e que afundaram pois as ondas estavam fortes. **Sango: Pelo menos ele não perdeu a memória...Tomoyo: Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes li "ondas fortes" nessa merda, acho que elas tomaram anabolizantes também... **Colocou a mão sobre a fronte, pois o sol estava muito intenso. Não avistou nada, a não ser mar, mar e mais mar. **Sango: Mar, mar mar, que profundo...Tomoyo: Essa fic é muito mar kkkkkk **Sentou-se ao lado da Hinata.**

**Hinata havia acordado, confusa também, pensou que estava sonhando, pois estava numa praia e muito sol. **Sango: Ela tá na praia ou no sol?** Minha cabeça dói...**** Até que se lembrou do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, sentou-se e reparou que alguém a olhava com um sorriso.**

**- Bom dia Hinata! – Exclamou Naruto.**

**- B-bom dia Naruto-kun – Disse Hinata assustada e corando.**

**Naruto olhou bem nos olhos dela, foi se aproximando, e ela corando.**

**- Hinata... – disse ele se aproximando do rosto dela – Eu... Te amo... **Sango: começou... De novo... Tomoyo: WTF?

**Permi... – Naruto havia roubado um beijo da Hinata.**

**Hinata corou e retribuiu o beijo... Naruto a amava era o que importava... Foi a 1º vez que conseguiu não desmaiar.**

**Os dois pararam por falta de ar. **Sango: Por favor, "Fim" apareça! Autora pare de tortura a gente! Pare!

**- Eu também te amo Naruto-kun – disse Hinata – Não dizia por que tinha medo de você me rejeitar.** Tomoyo: Ahh coitada...

**- Não sabia – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça e o sorrio nervosamente.**

**Os dois se levantaram, olharam no horizonte e viu um navio e um senhor acenando.**

**Aquele não é o... – Disse Naruto colocando a mão na fronte – SENHOR TAKUNA!**

**- É sim – disse Hinata com um sorriso no rosto. **Tomoyo: Não o sorriso estava na bunda dela... ¬¬'

**- Que bom que vocês estão bem – disse o senhor Takuna sorrindo – Pelo menos vocês cumpriram a missão de vocês. **Tomoyo: Vocês, vocês, vocês, é que não existem mais os pronomes de tratamentos e os do caso reto, eles também foram pra suruba. Sango: Estão todos na suruba da gramática que ela não pega... Eu acho que ela não sabe o que é gramática...

**- Mas a missão não era escoltar um produto até a Ilha... – começou Naruto.**

**- Aishiteru, sim, e vocês já estão nela – disse o senhor Takuna. **Sango: A missão deles era se agarrar na ilha eu te amo... Claro porque ninjas fazem isso o tempo todo...

**- O que? – gritou Naruto – Já terminamos a missão... e ganhamos outra coisa não é Hinata?**

**- S-sim Naruto-kun – disse Hinata corando.**

**- Já que terminamos a missão vamos voltar pra Konoha? – disse o velho Takuna.**

**- Hai – responderam Naruto e Hinata em uníssono. **Tomoyo: Porque isso não acaba? Por quê? Sango: É porque nos somos masoquistas e essa autora sádica...

**Takuna fora na frente em direção ao barco, e Hinata e Naruto atrás de mão dadas... **Sango: Mão dadas... Tomoyo: Eles deram as mãos deles pra quê? Campanha de doação de mãos O.o Sango: Eles chegaram lá inteiros e saíram sem mão, nunca me chamem pra ir nessa ilha, não quero ter que comer com os pés.**  
****Pelo menos sabiam que agora tudo seria diferente, mas também sabiam que iam ser muito felizes. **Sango: Claro porque eles teriam que comer com os pés...

**Fic dedicada a minha nee-san... mesmo que ela não goste de Naruto xD... **Sango: Ela também não deve gostar de você, porque se eu fosse sua irmã não gostaria.** espero que goste nee-san... pois fiz pensando em você x3 **Tomoyo: PQP eu acho que essa autora quem não gosta da irmã...

**Beijos Lámen**

**Fic feita especialmente pra minha nee-san...**

**Espero que tenha gostado... mesmo que não goste de Naruto xD **Tomoyo: Já entendi!

**Fiz ela pensando em você nee-san...**

**Beijos e Já ne Lámen**

**Espero que tenham gostado...  
Deixem review...**

**Garanto que ninguém irá perder a mão xD e é de graça 3 **Tomoyo: além de fazer os personagens perderem as mãos você também quem que os seus pobres, sofredores e miseráveis leitores percam também. Sango: agora que eu não mando review mesmo! Não quero comer com os pés, já disse!

**Beijos e Já ne.**

Sango: Até que em fim!


End file.
